Frisk, the Life of a Human
by Swatter13
Summary: Frisk jumps into a hole, enter Undertale.
1. Chapter 1

"No! They have the space laser!" Yelled Frisk's bunk mate as they played some futuristic game. Frisk was always annoyed at this and pulled the pillow over their head in an effort to block the noise. Everyday was something even more terrible for Frisk, yesterday there wasn't even enough food to go around! Or at least, none for them. They always teased Frisk or humiliated him on some way, so what was the point of staying? But Frisk knew the outside world was worse than here, so why go on the same? Frisk mulled over the thought of death, but realized that was way to extreme for his situation. He had a home, right?

Eventually Frisk's "friend" stopped playing and fell asleep, giving Frisk a chance at sweet slumber. The next morning Frisk got up to the sight of the orphanage caretaker staring them in the face. She looked happy, but why? "You're leaving!" She screamed in Frisk's ear. Confused, he signed to her a question that inquired "Why?" She laughed maniacally, "There's no room! Someone's got to go!" she smiled smugly, "I know it's unethical, but I got approval from the board to say otherwise!" she sighed, "You're the runt, you won't get adopted so what's the point of keeping a mute child? You only cost us money. We'd be happy to rid of you!" As she said this Frisk realized, this was the perfect opportunity! Death is painless right? If you do it right then pain is non-existent! Instead of freezing or starving to death, how about falling to death? They knew the perfect place too, up the mountain, whoever climbs up is apparently never seen again! "Perfect," Frisk thought, so they went on to climb the mountain.

Upon finding the top of said mountain, Frisk found a large hole. Instantly thoughts passed through their mind, regrets, laughter, PAIN. Once this had passed, they jumped in. They sailed through the air, like a graceful eagle; if eagles hit other falling objects. Frisk started howling with laughter, a way to go wasn't it? No regrets, no sorrow, all fun and games! Frisk saw the ground approaching and closed their eyes. *THUMP*

Frisk knew they weren't dead, they thought, "Flowers? Are you kidding me?!" As this went through Frisk's head, Frisk fainted. Flowers aren't THAT good at being cushions.

( author's note: suicide is a touchy note, this and very little on are the only parts containing it)


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk woke up with a cough, and was also wheezing due to the air getting knocked out of them. They stood up, groaning as they did so. Frisk looked around the room, and was filled with awe due to the sheer beauty of the room. The rocks were picture perfect and glistened due to the water condensation. They also noticed a path with a door at the end, and walked up to it. The door was ornately carved and showed a family crest of some sort.

Frisk walked through it and saw a mound of dirt and grass in the only place light shined. They walked up and noticed a small bump in the soil, of which a small flower burst out of. "Hi I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" It called in a shrill voice, which was oozing with enthusiasm. It proceeded to tell Frisk about the underground. "Down here, LV is spread through little... white... friendship pellets!" It's face flashed for a second, "Go ahead, catch them all!" Frisk danced around trying to touch them, and was blasted back when they touched it. "YOU IDIOT! DOWN HERE, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" It spun a circle of pellets around Frisk, obviously trying to kill you. As the last second, the demonic flower was blast back by a fireball and was lost in the darkness. The monster that saved Frisk was named Toriel, and was trying to help any lost human that fell down the hole. She asked how the human got down here, but Frisk's gaze darkened and they didn't sign anything. Toriel quickly changed the subject to puzzles as she used a code to open the door. She was saying something about how they were made, but Frisk instead looked at the gorgeous rocky formations. Frisk was so transfixed that he didn't realize that Toriel had ran ahead of him to get him to walk the hall. Frisk thought that something was behind him and walked fast enough to be considered a run. They heard noises behind them, and thought they were getting closer. Frisk slipped and fell, and saw a figure moving from in front of them. To his surprise it was Toriel, who was watching he whole time. "My child, is something troubling you?" She said with a worried look. Frisk had not noticed but they had been crying, as they looked at themself they started crying again. Toriel looked at Frisk in pity, and carried them to her home. Frisk had cried himself to sleep on the way there, so Toriel set them into their bed and left. Toriel also left some snail pie on the floor, in case he got hungry. "What has happened to this child? What did that Weed do them?" Toriel questioned to herself, a child doesn't simply cry for no reason. Toriel watched Frisk as they were sleeping, oblivious to what was going on in their mind.


End file.
